


Second Parent

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Every VK had two parents. Not just Mal.





	Second Parent

Evie's father is Hades. The Princess and the dragon queen were shocked beyond belief.

Jay's mother is Queen Narissa.

Carlos's father is Dr. Facilier. 

Uma's father is Dr. Facilier. Her and Carlos were shocked. 

Harriet, Harry and CJ's mother is Helga Sinclair.


End file.
